


the detective of the flys

by effystonem



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effystonem/pseuds/effystonem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sherly and john crash on an island what will happn</p>
            </blockquote>





	the detective of the flys

john looked around he saw another boy walkin towards him he was very fat his name was mycroft

“r we on an island lol”

“idk” john said he didnt rlly want to talk to the fat mycroft

they went exploring and john found a big shell mycroft said it was called a KONCH and john wanted to blow it (cuz he loves to blow)

john blew the conck and all these little kids came to the beach and one was a tall glass of slightly hostile milk named sherlock

“can i call u sherly”

“no” sherly said he was very pissy and then he looked around at the people behind him he was with a group of boys wearing long coats and deerstalkers and they were in a detective choir and sherlock said “i can solve above a c sharp” and everyone was vry impressd.

“lets have a vote to see who will rule us”

sherlock said ok cuz he thot he was gonna win cuz he luvs himself everyone voted for john and sherlock was very sad so he started to solve softly above a c sharp

“u can hav ur detective choir tho” john said. mycroft said some smart things but no one rlly listened because he was fat and middle class.

“ok” sherlock said. “we can be…. a detective choir”

“no” john said “that will not help us stay aliv on the island”

“oh sherlock said “youre very smart ur right john what can we be”

john thought about it for a long time and then he said “you can be hunters and hunt for wild animals and we can eat them”

“i think we need to explore the island and find out if its really an island who wants to come” john said and sherlock said hed come and john pointed to another boy and said “whats ur name:

“greg lestrade” the boy said

“ok gavin u can come with us” sherlock said

“his name is greg” mycroft said

“shut up fatty” sherlock shouted he was done with his shit

“UR MY BROTHER” mycroft cried but no one cared

they walked towards a big mountain and mycroft tried to follow them but sherly through magnifyn glasses at him until mycroft was too near sighted to walk they got to the top of the mountin and looked around. it was an island they were right. they all felt very happy and started to play around because they were all gay and ready 2 play.

evry1 tried to make a fire on the muntoin with one of sherlys maginfiny glasses and they set everything on nfire and a little boy probs died but no one seemd to notice and/or care becuz he wasnt a major character

john and micruft started to make some shelturs on the beech but sherly didnt help he was gone. the shetlers were very crude but john made them more sophiscitated by using berry juice to write “221b” on the wood even tho no one knew why he did that

then sherly appeared and said “i was hunting hi guys”

“idc why werent u helping us?!?!??!” john screamed tears rolling down his visage. “we need 2 make dees shelters and u werent helpin sherlock. u need to take one for the team”

“but i solved a case” sherlock chuckeld hauntingly

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” john screamed “sherlock YOU DUNT GET IT U HAVE TO HELP US BUIDL A SHELTER U COCK”

“woah calm tf down” sherlock sighed, shakin his head “john u can be such a spaz sometims”

mycroft probs said sum more smart things but as always no one cares abot hinm


End file.
